master_keys_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pets
About Pets are little creatures that can follow the player and help him by giving him certain power-ups. A player can only have up to 3 pets following him. These pets float behind the player in a row, repeating the player's movement. As of the 0.6.8 update, pets can be recycled to clear space. Pet Rarity There are currently 4 pet rarities in the game: common, rare, epic and legendary. The color the pet has will effect it's rarity, each rarity having a "pool" of colors, meaning you can guess a pet's rarity with it's color. Pet Types There exists multiple types of pets. Here's a list of all of them (once again, the colors are not always the same, these are just examples): Pet Colors Pets can have a certain color. These color also depend on their rarity. Here's a list of them: As of the 0.8.3 update, Rainbow pets are said to have +2 in powers. Pet Powers Pets can have multiple powers. Here's a list of all of them: As of the 0.8.7 update, pets are capped at 3 Please note that only lvl 1 and 2 powers are showcased because these are the only levels of powers that pets can achieve will being lvl 1 themselves. Each and every pet power lvls up proportionally (for example: lvl 3 coins: the player starts with 15 coins.) Levels As of the 0.6.8 Update, pet levels are added. Pets will gain xp per floor, and that xp gain is multiplied by 3 if the player picked up the Master Key in the star room to activate hard mode. Pets can store an infinite amount of xp as they only level up once you give them enough gems. It will then consume the amount of xp needed (if it has enough of course) and level up. These levels will max out at level 10. As the levels increase, some pet powers will gradually improve such as Health giving +1 Heart at a certain level, +2 hearts at another level and so forth. Xp required for each level (has to be completed) Pet Recycling The player can recycle some pets to gain 5 gems. As he or she does that, the pet will be lost forever so it is recommended to recycle pets the player never uses. The gain of gems never changes, regardless of the pet's rarity or level. Even because of that, it still helps to get the required gems to boost better pets. Obtaining Pets There are two ways to obtain pets. The first is hatching eggs. There are multiple eggs and multiple ways to get eggs. Eggs Basic Eggs Basic Eggs are the most common eggs. They can give common pets, rare pets if you are lucky and epic pets if you are very lucky Buying Basic Eggs Basic Eggs can be bought for 25 each.The option to buy these eggs can be found in the pet inventory, on the red platform of the pet building. Unboxing Basic Eggs When opening loot boxes, there is a chance you can get a free basic egg from it. It is, however, pretty rare. Golden Eggs Golden eggs are a lot rarer than basic eggs. These ones have 100% chance to hatch into a golden pet, making it a 100% chance to get an epic pet. These eggs can be found randomly when buying an egg in the basic egg shop or when opening a loot box. Dropped pets When killing either a slime or a mimic or blowing up a crate, there is 1/1000 (0.1%) chance to get respectively a pet slime or a pet mimic or a pet crate (this is the only way to get a pet mimic or a pet crate while the slime pet can be hatched). However, this scenario is very rare as well, so if you want your own mimic or crate pet, you'll have to hunt for a long time. Codes Some pets can be collected by redeeming codes, like the tiny clock that can be obtained by redeeming the "Speedrunner" code. Check the "codes" page for more information about codes. Trivia * Coin pets used to give 30 coins in a very far-back past. Afterwards they gave 5 coins for a long period of time. Eventually the creator balanced out how many coins they gave off per level. Category:Features